Rabid Fangirl
by Acydia
Summary: Generally, if a fangirl was magically transported into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, it would make a horrible, pretictable plot. Not this one - OC, but not Mary-Sue. Parody/Bashment of most Mary-Sue's. Fully developed and fairly amusing.


Well, I got bored.  I wrote this story while I was waiting for my beta-reader to send me back a certain fic, and instead of work on the next chapter of that story, like I should have done, I started this. I wrote this a long time ago, and am particularly upset with it.  I can do much better than this..

What if a fan-girl got sucked into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh? Ah, but there's always a twist! Jenny, the wonderful main character, is particularly rabid. She'd probably go insane over some cute bishounen, right? But remember, this isn't any fan-girl; it's a _rabid_ one. In that case, she'd probably turn into a crazed stalker.  Yes, it's OC, but it's not Mary-Sue.  You might even say it bashes Mary-Sue's..

Jenny rolled out of bed like she did any other morning, but unbeknownst to her, this wasn't any other morning.  She dragged herself into the kitchen, and began her search for food. The food had 'magically' vanished over night, so she put a cup of water in the microwave to make instant-cappuccino. It was early Saturday morning, and while the microwave was counting down the seconds, she walked to the next room, plopped down on the couch and turned on the television.   

Damnit, she thought, I slept through the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh. That's no problem. It had probably been a re-run, anyway. At least she hadn't missed the new one. The microwave buzzer went off, but she hardly heard it.  She had been too busy watching the opening theme of Yu-Gi-Oh. 

"Yami!" She screeched, jumping off her seat on the couch. "Yami-Yami-Yami-Kun!" She squealed a few more inaudible things as she wrapped her arms around the T.V in a glomp. The microwave beeped again, reminding her it had gone off, and suddenly, the screen of the T.V disappeared, revealing a futuristic looking portal leading to the unknown. Jenny was still leaning against the television after glomping it, and before she could move back, she was sucked in. 

---------

After coming out of her dazed stupor, Jenny picked herself up off of the ground, and looked around, checking her surroundings.  She found herself in the back alleyway behind a store. Curiosity getting the best of her, she crawled out from behind a trashcan and walked out into the open. She looked around at all the busy people on the street, with their vibrant colored hair and eyes, and realized something wasn't right.  These people didn't look real! She looked down at herself, and realized she too, looked strange. She quickly turned and studied herself in the window of the store she stood in front of.

"My eyes are green," she muttered as she stared intently at her reflection.  "Why are they green? They were brown last I checked!" she mumbled later, her new green eyes all but popping out of their sockets. "Whoa..What in Yami's good name happened to my hair?" she screeched, running fingers through her new purple-tinted hair. Lucky for her, the people on the street were so intent on wherever they were going, that they didn't even notice.  Her eyes quickly re-scanned her surroundings, and she looked up at the name of the store she was standing in front of. "Turtle Game Shop?" In her mind she quickly made a connection. "Anime people, game shop. I wonder.."  She threw open the door, and ran inside the store.  "Yuugi!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Hi, can I Help y-" he tried to begin, before Jenny interrupted.

"Yuugi!" She screeched, holding herself back from glomping him.

Yuugi spoke slowly, taking a few steps backwards. "Do I know you?"

Jenny shook her head violently with a huge smile on her face as Yami Yuugi came out of the back storage-room. "I got those cards you wanted f --Yuugi? What's wrong? Why are you staring at that customer like that?" Yami asked, implying to the way Yugi's eyes were bugging out of his head in fear.

Jenny's eyes were bugging out too, but not out of fear. "Yami-kun!" She bounded over the counter and caught Yami in a flying glomp. "Yami-Yami-Yami-kun!!"

Yami tried to recoil but was only glomped more as a result of his struggling. He sent a 'help me' glance to Yuugi, who had snapped out of his trance of staring at Jenny. 

"Hey! Get off of him! That is _my_ Yami! Grandpa!" Yuugi yelled out, unintelligibly, all in one breath.

Yuugi's grandpa stepped into the shop. "Did you say something, Yuugi?" He blinked at the three teens. "Yuugi, what in the world is that girl doing to your other?"

"Help me!" Yami screamed, still struggling.

"No! I'll never let go, Yami-kun!!" Jenny giggled, squeezing him tighter.

Mr. Mouto grabbed a nearby broom, and began shaking it menacingly. "If you don't let go of my grandsons darkness," he growled as he began walking towards Jenny, now swinging the broom violently.  Jenny began backing away from him, dragging Yami with her. She backed up to the door, and Yami managed to kick the door open, with Grandpa still swinging the broom around behind him.  He had been working Jenny's fingers away from the leather in a slow fashion for a few minutes, and he was able to shove her out the door, locking it quickly.

Jenny flew out the door and landed on her butt. She got up as quickly as she could to try to get back inside the shop, but luckily for Yami, all she got was a face-full of door.

Well, another one of my random, crappy fics. I hope you all were even the least bit entertained. I have chapter two halfway done right now.  Maybe I'll have it up within the next year.

This was horrible when I first wrote it, I just finished changing random things, and it's still horrible. Aw, well.  Maybe someone will like it.

Praise, flames, criticism – Whatever.  Review, please.

Thanks.


End file.
